


Legend Has It

by OllyAster



Series: Bloodlines AU [4]
Category: Original Work, The Magical Twins
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-26
Updated: 2020-04-26
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:33:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,937
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23863090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OllyAster/pseuds/OllyAster
Summary: While walking to Sophie's house, Oliver asks Lilyana to share a story.
Series: Bloodlines AU [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1712422





	Legend Has It

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Bubblellop](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Bubblellop).



> This specific fic was inspired by a song! You can listen to it here: https://soundcloud.com/transgressive-records/cosmo-lheldrake-the-moss-demo

Once breakfast was over they got ready to start walking. During the whole argument of what to do with her Lilyana’s side had begun to ache and her moving made it particularly worse. Yet she swallowed a complaint.

_ I’ve already caused them enough trouble. _

Rhett was the last one to leave the house. He took his sweet time to get ready for their little adventure. It felt petty to be frustrated with him but Lilyana couldn’t help it. Especially with how his attitude only seemed to get worse as time went on. Though Adalia was probably a little worse in terms of how she’s treated Lilyana, she would take her sister any day over Rhett. 

_ I’d even rather be locked in a room with Varis. At least they would give some interesting conversation. _

“Took you long enough,” Lilyana muttered to herself as Rhett finally came out of the door. She tensed when Rhett scoffed and gave her a look.

“I’ll walk back in right now and find something else to do for another ten minutes if you want,” he told her in the mocking tone. She simply glared back at him. 

Relief washed over Lilyana when Rhett thankfully just closed the front door.

“Are we ready to go?” Sophie asked as she looked around at the group. The other three nodded. “Then let’s go.”

* * *

“Are you ok?” the question from Oliver made Lilyana jump. They had been walking in silence apart from the occasional grumble from Rhett or crunch of leaves beneath their feet. It seemed to come out of nowhere.

“Yeah?” Lilyana said, “Why wouldn’t I be?”

“You’re limping.”

_ Oh. _

Lilyana hadn’t even noticed that she was. Her body had defaulted to it in response to the discomfort to her side. She tried to walk more casually, “It’s nothing. Don’t worry about it,” she told him with a smile.

Though it was clear by the look on Oliver’s face he wasn’t buying it, “Do you need help?”

The Elemental frowned. Something about Oliver’s worry was making her skin crawl. She huffed. 

“It’s  _ nothing _ -” Lilyana started but almost immediately choked on her words as she suddenly felt Oliver at her injured side. The other had somehow gotten there without her noticing and brought her arm around his shoulder. 

“There’s nothing wrong with needing some help!” Oliver tried to assure her but she was only half-listening. At this point her body had gone rigid and she was feeling two  _ very different _ things. 

On one hand, every bone in her body was screaming for her to get as far away from Oliver as physically possible. It was dangerous to just  _ let _ herself be in a position like this. Moving was already hard enough without having to worry about someone else. Plus with Oliver so close if Adalia showed up he could easily get hurt and it would be all her fault-

“Lilyana are you ok?”

“Geez, what’s her problem?”

“She seems to be in a bit of shock right now.”

On the other hand, it felt so nice to just  _ have _ physical contact. To feel something from another person that wasn’t being punched or kicked or choked or thrown around or stabbed in the side with a particularly sharp and near-boiling hot sword-

“I’m fine!” Lilyana said abruptly a bit louder than she meant to, “Sorry about that, you just surprised me.”

There was worry in Oliver’s eyes but Rhett spoke up before he could say anything, “Great, can we keep going now? The day’s not getting any longer.”

Lilyana simply nodded and they continued on their walk. With Oliver supporting her Lilyana found it easier to let her mind wander. To enjoy the feeling of the cool breeze that brushed her face. It caused her hair and scarf to gently sway back and forth. She closed her eyes for a moment.

_ I missed this _ .

“Hey Lilyana?”

The Elemental opened her eyes, “Yeah?”

Oliver was looking at her curiously, “Do you know any stories?”. Lilyana raised an eyebrow.

“Stories?” she asked.

“Yeah! Or any myths?” Oliver asked, “You know stuff like how moss grows on the north side of trees. Or how there’s a man on the moon!”

“I’m pretty sure the moss thing isn’t even true,” Rhett scoffed, “Sophie?”

“It’s half true,” Sophie said with a shrug, “Moss grows on the north side on the trees  _ most  _ of the time, but not always. And only in the northern hemisphere. It’s the opposite in the southern hemisphere.”

Lilyana couldn’t help but chuckle at the increasing disappointment on Oliver’s face, “You didn’t have to ruin it like that with science Sophie..”

“Blame your brother, he’s the one that asked.”

“Yeah but you didn’t have to answer!”

“I do know some stories like that,” Lily said offhandedly, “Why’d you ask?”

“I figured it would be fun to tell some,” Oliver explained, “Or at least funner than walking in silence.”

“Funner isn’t even a word,” Rhett commented. 

“Shut  _ up _ Rhett,” Lilyana found herself saying before she could stop herself. Almost instantly part of her regretted it but no one said anything. All that came from it was a laugh from Sophie and a surprised glance from Rhett himself. Lilyana sighed.

“Anyway- would you mind telling a story?” Oliver asked quietly, avoiding Lily’s eyes, “Your’s are probably more exciting than anything I could ever tell.”

Lilyana considered for a moment,  _ Would it really be a good idea to tell them? _ She wondered. Yet all the same, there wasn’t any harm that could come from doing so.

_ Right? _

“Sure, I wouldn’t mind,” Lilyana said, “Be warned it’s a bit- long.”

Oliver smiled, “Even better!”

“This better be the best story I’ve ever heard,” Rhett said.

“I bet it will be,” Lilyana assured. She opened her mouth to start the story she had heard plenty of times but paused. 

_I can’t use those names_. _I need to come up with something else._ _But what-_

“Hey Oliver, before I start I need you to help me with something,” Lilyana told the other. He looked at her with curious eyes.

“Yeah?”

“I need you to come up with some names for me. Two names for the characters of the story,” Lilyana explained. She flinched when Rhett stopped walking and turned around.

“So wait wait wait- this dumb story that’s probably 1000 years old or something dramatic like that doesn’t even have names for the two main people?” Rhett asked with a look on his face. 

“No, it doesn’t”

_ Liar. _

“Wow that’s stupid.”

“Rhett!” Oliver shouted, “You don’t even care about listening to it so why don’t you just turn around and keep walking?!”

Lilyana could see the hurt in Rhett’s eyes. She felt Oliver tense next to her but he didn’t say anything else. It couldn’t be taken back.

“Are- we going to keep going or..?” Sophie broke the uncomfortable silence. 

Rhett simply turned around and went back to walking. Everyone else did too.

“It’s ok if you don’t really want to tell the story anymore,” Oliver told Lilyana quietly. She shook her head.

“No it’s ok I can tell it,” she said equally as quiet, “but I still need names.”

“Oh right- um..” Oliver thought for a second, “Dusk and Dawn.”

“Why those names?” Lilyana asked.

Oliver shrugged the most that he could with Lilyana’s arm around his shoulder, “They sound cool together.”

“Fair enough,” Lilyana said before giving him a smile, “Now I can start.”

_ "Once, a long, long time ago, there were two powerful beings. One named Dawn and the other named Dusk. Both with a desire to rule. So together with their combined power, they created beings known as Elementals. Beings that were each blessed with the ability to control or create a certain element. With nine types being created: _

_ Fire _

_ Water _

_ Electric _

_ Ice _

_ Ground _

_ Wind _

_ Magic _

_ Wildlife _

_ and Nature. _

_ Now Dawn and Dusk had subjects to rule over together and fill the once barren land. For a while, they both worked to keep balance and were at peace with one another. But peace could not last forever. _

_ Both of them got tired of sharing control with the other. They each had their own ideas of how to rule. Wanting to be in control by themselves. They began to argue and have disagreements with another. Eventually those disagreements evolved into fighting, and fighting brought a war. _

_ At first the Elementals refused to get involved. No one wanted to take sides against the leaders who had given them so much. Their subjects begged and begged for them to work things out peacefully, but both sides refused. Though without anyone joining the fight there was no way to settle the dispute.  _

_ Until Dawn had a plan.  _

_ Behind closed doors, they began to offer whoever would join them the ability to use a very special kind of magic. One that no one had been able to use before. Soul magic. _

_ They were quick to gain support with this offer, though with that support word began to spread. It didn’t take long for things to reach Dusk. They were furious and they confronted Dawn. _

_ “How could you do this?!” Dusk had asked “We both agreed that soul magic was too powerful to let our subjects use! You betrayed my trust!” _

_ Dawn had no sympathy for the other, “When it comes down to it this is a war. A war that I am going to win.” _

_ Furious, Dusk began to offer the same things to Elementals as well. Although they didn’t want to, they knew it was their only chance to hold their ground. Eventually both sides had a sizable army. Amies ready for war. _

_ And so the fighting started it. _

_ It continued on for almost a month straight. So much violence and bloodshed. The streets were painted with every color imaginable. Some felt as if it would never end.  _

_ Until it did. _

_ During the final battle, Dawn injured Dusk to a point of no return. Forcing the other to stand down. The war had been won. The fighting was over. Dawn took complete control and rule over everything. Despite the bloodshed needed to get there, the future was looking bright. _

_ Peace had returned." _

“Wow..” Oliver started, “That was a great story!”

Lilyana laughed, “Thanks. I’m glad you liked it. I’ve heard it so many times I would probably recite it in my sleep,” she joked. 

“You know..” Rhett spoke up slowly, “That’s kind of a weird way for the story to end. The one that lied and cheated won? Weird message.”

“I’d have to agree with Rhett for once,” Sophie admitted reluctantly, “It  _ is _ a strange way for the story to go.”

Lilyana simply shrugged, “That’s just how the story goes.”

“What happened to Dusk?” Oliver asked with wide eyes, “Did they- die?”

“That’s the thing, no one knows” Lilyana explained “Before Dawn could finish them they vanished to never be seen again. Some say they still roam the land and steal bad children for an army that they’re building to take revenge.”

Oliver shivered, “Creepy.”

A sigh came from Rhett, “Ok Sophie are we almost there?”

The other gave him a look, “Do you not know where we are?”

“Not really. I’ve only been half paying attention.”

Sophie groaned, “Of course- well we should probably be there in five minutes or so.”

“Great,” Rhett said, “I’m really tired of walking.”

“Psst,” the sound from Oliver made Lilyana glance over at him. He leaned in even closer than he already was, “Do you think that legend you told is true?”

Despite the unease creeping up her back Lilyana forced a smile, “Yeah, I do.”

_ I’m living it. _


End file.
